A Christmas Gift
by SonrieXfavor
Summary: Andy is surprised to find a familiar face at the airport, Emily Raydor. A small gift placed in her hands has her realizing the Lieutenant's feelings for her Mother. (Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all of you!)
1. I'll Be Home for Christmas

_Again this was something I wrote up some time ago, but I added and removed some things to make it current. This is also a bit different from what I usually do. Since Emily's appearance happens tomorrow, I thought this may be the last time I would have a chance to share. Please let me know what you think._

_I guess we can say it is my holiday gift to all of you. _

_Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p>Andy watched as his daughter and grandchildren crossed the security line at the airport, waiving as they turned around. They smiled and waved back, Nicole was on her way to spend her Christmas with her husband who was away on a business trip for the holidays. It meant his son wouldn't be coming down and he would have another Christmas alone. He scratched the back of his neck as he saw the last glimpses of them, it seemed as if he would never get his perfect Christmas.<p>

Then he heard the familiar voice and looked around spotting the woman, but it was definitely not Sharon Raydor.

He looked away but then curiosity got the best of him. She had a similar hairstyle, the outfit was a dead ringer to one of those jeans and t-shirt afternoons he and Sharon had together at the movies. She looked up from her phone and Andy smiled walking over to her.

"Emily." The young woman's head popped up and he suddenly felt like a damn fool when she looked extremely confused. Of course she wouldn't recognize him, with all the years that had passed. When he was about to apologize a smile suddenly grazed her face.

"Andy?" She questioned softly, he nodded

"Wow, you're all grown up." Andy added quickly.

"Hmm," and there was the familiar hum he heard from her mother. "So I've been told." He smiled.

"Your mom didn't mention you were visiting."

"It's a surprise." She threw up her arms at her sides. Andy's smile brightened, it would be a great surprise indeed. Sharon had been stressed lately, anxious and he knew this would be a great distraction. "Are you coming or going?" She looked around him for luggage and he pointed to the security gate.

"Staying, just came to drop off my daughter."

"I see." They younger woman looked behind her toward the carousel. "I need to get my luggage, um." She smiled feeling awkward for a moment about just leaving.

"I'll come." He shrugged, her smile widened and he took it as a welcoming invitation. She lead the way as he took the small bag from her, she smiled up at him in surprise.

"Thank you but I may need help with the larger one." Andy chuckled. They small talked about her dancing and how she had time off before they reach the carousel. She pointed out the large red bag matching the smaller one he is carrying. "Thanks." She beamed a bright smile at him as he successfully hoisted it out from under another bag. "So is everyone off, does Mom and her team have a case?"

"Actually, yes." Emily sighed a little as Andy took both bags and walked with her. "Your Mom should be," he flipped his wrist and looked at his watch, "just arriving to the murder room." Emily smiled at him squinting in curiosity.

He knew her arrival time exactly?

"Oh, was that rude?" He looked up at her confused. "I mean I don't know the proper protocol after all these years, I should know this, you're not Mom's team." She hesitated. "You are a team." Andy grinned.

Yes, definitely Sharon Raydor's daughter. Her hands flailing softly, speaking extremely fast when nervous.

"No we are her team, don't worry." She smiled relieved.

"So I won't see her till much later." She pursed her lips, contemplating as they continued strolling.

"Where to? You have a rental?" He looked at her carefully.

"No, I'm here for a few days. Taxi." She pointed towards the sign in the distance. "But I can lug from here." She reached for her bag but he shook his head.

"No, if you don't mind driving with me. I'll take you." Her smile was still bright but also hesitant of wasting his time.

"We take taxis in New York all the time, it's not a big deal." She grabbed hold of her bags this time.

"It's not New York." Andy stopped her. She smiled letting him take the luggage again and puts her palms together giving him a small bow with her head. He smiled remembering seeing Sharon do that many times. It surprised him how comfortable it was to talk to her, they both found themselves laughing on their small walk. He refused to let her load her suitcase which was only one of the few surprises. The second was when he walked around the car and opened the car door for her. She couldn't remember the last person that did that for her. "You need to make any other stops before heading home?"

"No," she chuckled softly. "But thank you, this is sweet of you." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Anything to stay on good terms with your Mom." He pulled out of his parking space.

"Oh is that what this is?" She teased, Andy blushed and Emily examined him for a second.

There was something definitely charming about the man, different than she remembered him from years ago. No longer arrogant, maybe kinder?

"It's been awhile since you've been home." He tried to change the topic, when he noticed her as she watched him carefully.

"Yes, it seems Ricky was down here and well," she suddenly went silent and he looked over at her.

"Your Mom told me. He had Rusty feel a bit uncomfortable, I think things mended before he left." Andy encouraged her.

"I wasn't sure how much she shared." She voiced apologetically.

"Just her deepest secrets." Andy teased.

Emily laughed whole heartedly, humming. "Is that so?" She giggled now.

It was fascinating the similarities between both women, even her laugh was similar to her mothers.

Andy only grinned before responding.

"You know Rusty he's become part of the team, we all kind of play a role in his life." She was tempted to ask what role he played but decided against it.

He was definitely outspoken, friendly, but she could also see he was reserved. There was something she really liked about him. She couldn't quite figure it out.

"Yes, I thought it was time to come home, give Mom some support, officially meet my little brother and have all her children together."

"Your Mom will certainly love that. And he's a wonderful kid, I think you'll like him." She looked forward at the road, pensive for a few minutes.

_Mom. _Not once had he used her rank or her name.

"Mom and you have become good friends?" Andy glanced over at her. "She mentioned she went to Nicole's wedding and the Nutcracker." He tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel.

He screwed this up with one daughter, he wasn't about to make another mistake.

"Yes, she is helping me mend things with my children." He wouldn't go into detail and she had expected that but she had a feeling there was something else there.

"She might of mentioned other things." Emily pushed the truth, the truth was that she only really knew about the Nutcracker and the wedding. Ricky had hinted at a possible man in their Mom's life. Was it Andy?

He said something about more feminine dresses, her hair looking different and she smelled weird. It made her laugh how he turned twelve at the thought of his mother being in a relationship. She had asked if he meant that the dresses are brighter and shorter, her hair curled and she wore perfume? Ricky had replied with a simple, _yes._

At first she panicked, it was the way her Mom behaved twelve, fifteen years ago when Jack appeared from nowhere and she could see in her Mother's eyes a glimmer of hope only to be disappointed time after time.

She called her father and he had seemed genuinely surprised, when he had bad mouthed their mother talking about divorce and a case she had hung up and sighed in relief. Sharon Raydor was definitely not trying to seduce Jack.

The car went silent again and he cleared his throat.

"She did?" His voice was slightly optimistic and she suddenly hated herself for playing with his feelings.

"Well some of it was Mom, you just told me there was other stuff." She smiled apologetically at him, he turned red.

He wasn't about to confuse things with another daughter.

"She's helping me get on good terms with my children, they really like her and see her as a positive person in my life, she's a good friend." He said quickly, knowing there was something else with the tone of voice she was using.

"Like when all of you were younger, Dad, Mom, your wife?" The question surprised him.

"Ex-wife and yes, but no. I was more on good terms with your father." He hated to admit it but he wasn't going to lie either, he had learned that lesson.

Alcohol buddies twenty five years ago and he hated thinking about it.

Even if Sharon and his work relationship had gone back to normal after their clarification to Nicole their relationship outside of work had gone cold. She had avoided dinners and other invitations, he had started to miss her.

Miss her company, her laughter, the way her fingers softly curled around his arm, the smell of her perfume and overall his friend.

"And how's that going?" Emily pushed quickly but he had momentarily forgotten what they were speaking about. "I mean the relationship with Jack?"

"You know one thing hasn't changed. You ask too many questions." Andy adds with a nervous chuckle. Emily smiles. "How is New York?"

"Smooth." She teased, he was nervous and she would take advantage of that. "It's great, I miss Mom of course but I love the city and my life. I'm curious though how did you know it was me at the airport?" He took a deep breath.

Yes, definitely Sharon Raydor's daughter. She was an interrogator.

"You're the splitting image of your mother, she hasn't changed much but she looked just like you when she was your age." She hummed, looking at his profile carefully.

His eyes crinkled at the edges, his lips curved up and he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter whenever her mother came up.

"You think Mom would mind me surprising her at the office?" She wanted to see her mother, but also see Andy around her mother.

Andy quickly switched lanes.

"She'll hate me if I don't take you." Emily smiled.

He pulls up into the parking spot and hurries off the car, opening her door. "We can unload bags later." She nodded in agreement. "Can ask a favor of you?"

"Yeah of course." How couldn't she after he had saved her from a long boring cab drive home? "Come see me before you leave." She smiled as they stepped into the murder room.

The team looked up and they all smiled, those who had never met the girl knew instantly who she was just by the similarities. Andy rubbed her upper back softly. She looked at him and smiled as he walked to his desk. They all turned and watched as Sharon Raydor talked to Tao over his monitor screen. Emily put her finger over her lips asking them to remain silent. She walked carefully towards Sharon, tapping her shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my…"

"Em!" Sharon squealed hugging her tightly. The entire team beamed as she stepped back and examined her daughter. "You're too thin."

"You always say that." Emily hugged her again and tighter this time. "I'm sorry to intrude." Emily said more to Mike than to her Mom.

"Not at all." He waved her off immediately.

"Oh honey this is Lieutenant Tao," she shook his hand and then Sharon scanned the room, "Detective Sánchez, you've met Lieutenant Provenza and that is Detective Sykes and you remember Andy and Buzz isn't here but you can meet him later." Sharon's smile was permanent.

"Yes, hello everyone." They all look from one woman to the other. It wasn't only physical but the way they carried themselves, the movement of their hands, the soft expressions. It was almost impossible to look away from. "Is Ricky or Rusty around?" Emily asked hopeful.

"They were still sleeping when I came here." Emily smiled at her Mom.

"Of course Ricky is. Well it seems I should have gone home." She frowned apologetically.

"No, this is a wonderful surprise." Sharon stroked her arm. "Wait in my office." Emily nodded hugging her Mom once more and smiling at Andy as he looked up at her before she disappeared into the office.

"Captain this is basics, I can take care of it and let you know what I find." Tao offered with an encouraging smile.

They could all see her joy and excitement. He wouldn't have her wait any longer.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She hurried to her office, the chatter quickly started before the door was shut closed.

Emily smiled at Andy as he eyed Sharon from his desk, he quickly got to work when the look from Sharon wasn't as soft.

Yes, there was definitely something.

"I'm so happy you're here." Sharon sat beside her daughter. "I've missed you. How was the flight?" She squeezed her knee.

"Like always delayed but I had an interesting ride over here." She grinned.

"Yeah?" Sharon smiled at her.

"Yeah. A very handsome man," Sharon looked at her and squinted. "He seemed to know quite a bit about you." She smiled taking her mother's hand into hers.

"Me?" Sharon frowned, then looked at her confused.

"Hmm, he's very funny and sweet." Sharon leaned forward in her chair. "Said I look a lot like you when you were my age."

"Em?" Sharon shook her head.

"Hmm, he's also divorced, so no problem there, you know the grandchildren may be a problem." Sharon's eyes light up, but she looked at her hand. Emily smiled.

Yes, there was definitely, something going on.

"Lieutenant Flynn?" Sharon looked up again.

"Yeah Andy." Emily chuckled.

Sharon lifted a finger to her lips trying to silence her, looking through the opened blinds, seeing the back of Andy's head, making Emily only laugh louder.

"How did Lieutenant Flynn end up driving you home?" She whispered.

"Well Andy, was dropping off his daughter, he spotted me out by my voice. He said he thought it was you than he offered me a ride." She grinned the entire time, making Sharon slightly nervous.

"I'll have to thank him." Her mother voice is short.

"Mom, is he? Are you two?" She exhaled a long breath and sat back seeing her mother glare at her. "Is there something you'd like to share with me?" They younger woman was not intimidated by the deathly glares anymore, her arms crossed in front of her and she smirked.

"Emily, I don't know what you two talked about but either way this is not appropriate conversation for the office."

"Appropriate?" Emily huffs. "I.." Sharon stands behind her desk and holds out her keys.

"Can you make it home alone?" That caught her off guard.

"Are you kicking me out?" She chuckled.

"No, of course not." Sharon sighed, glancing out towards the murder room to see Andy gone from his desk. "I'll just be really busy around here."

"I don't mind." Her daughter grinned, crossing her legs and getting comfortable.

"Em?" Sharon took her daughters hand and dropped the keys in her hand.

"Alright I'm going home." She giggled, taking the car keys. "Call me when you need a ride home." She hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Me too, don't go interrogating Rusty." Emily saluted her mom before she left the office.

Sharon watched as her daughter went up to Andy, conversing quietly and smiling. He followed her out of the murder room as her daughter waved goodbye to the team.

Andy loaded Emily's bags in the trunk of Sharon's car, looking at the Lieutenant when he handed her a small wrapped gift.

"What is this?" She smiled.

"The favor I asked for."

"Oh." She smiled.

"It's for your Mom. She would never accept it without wanting to give me something herself. If you could hide it under the tree with her other gifts. Rusty and her tell each other everything and I want her to enjoy it not…" Andy hesitated.

"Over analyze it." She looked at him carefully.

Andy sighed.

"Yes." He finally met her eyes.

"I will make sure she has no idea till Christmas morning." Emily promised.

"Thank you. It was great seeing you Emily."

"Well it's the best drive I've ever had from the airport." She stepped closer to him and hugged him softly and stepped back. "Thank you." He looked at the gift in her hands. "You sure you don't want to give it to her yourself?" She held it out for him.

He would, to see her face, what she thought of it but he also knew he had crossed a line and even though her having the gift was important she needed space. Giving her a gift at work would not be appropriate.

"It's better this way." He smiled.

She understood it now. Yes he was less arrogant, he was sweet and kinder but the way he spoke about her Mom. There was tenderness and pain in his voice.

Andy Flynn was in love with her Mom. It tugged at her heart, she had no idea what had happened between them but he was letting Sharon go. She hugged him once more, whispering a soft thank you.

Andy smiled opening the car door for her and closed it softly, letting her drive before he made his way back up to the murder room.

It would definitely be a lonely Christmas.


	2. Just A Lonely Christmas

_This was initially a one shot and __I am very touched by all the reviews, favorites and follows because of that and because many of you asked for a follow up, here it is, my way to say thank you._

_And a little New Year's Gift. _

* * *

><p>Emily walked into the kitchen and smiled as her mother was deep in Christmas dinner preparations. She had been coming and going from work, even if she had promised her and Ricky she would take the day off. It would be human of her to be bothered but instead she felt proud to see her mom accomplishing so much success. Emily handed Sharon a glass of wine as she peaked over her mother's shoulder.<p>

Sharon took a sip, fully aware of what her daughter was up to.

She had avoided the chance of having this conversation all together since she arrived, keeping busy, assigning tasks and never being alone together. Both Emily and Sharon knew she was trapped now. She was cooking for Christmas Eve dinner and there was no way she would leave things unattended.

Ricky and Rusty were out running errands for some last minute things.

"Thank you but don't just hover." Sharon scolded her daughter sweetly, "be productive." Emily smiled.

"What shall I do to help?" Emily teased, making Sharon roll her eyes. There was no need telling her she was an expert at all this preparing after seeing Sharon do it year after year.

"Here stir." Sharon patted her daughters behind and Emily quickly replaced her at the stove giggling. "This conversation is going to be very short." Sharon said quickly as she searched through the fridge.

"Oh so we are actually having it?" Emily chuckled and hummed.

"Young lady, you want to have it or not?" Emily giggled and cleared her throat, looking at her mother seriously. It had been years since her mother had called her young lady. They both glared at each other until they cracked a wide smile. "Stir, stir, stir." Sharon motioned to the pot.

"I'm stirring." Her daughter chuckled. "Now you talk."

"Andy and I are friends." Sharon shrugged her back to her daughter.

The kitchen went silent only for the sound of dicing and stirring and Emily frowned.

"Wait that's it?" Emily scoffed.

"I said it was short." Sharon said simply.

"If it was that short, we would had this talk yesterday. You wouldn't have told me it was inappropriate conversation for the office." Sharon tensed. "Mom who do you think I am? You've been avoiding this for a reason." Sharon sighed, yes nothing ever got passed her daughter. "Come on."

"There is nothing else to say Emily." Sharon said frustrated.

Sharon was becoming tired of this conversation, of having it and not having it with one person in particular. Of it floating around with no resolution. Not knowing what to make of it.

It was all so confusing.

It was all so tiring.

"Then permission to say a few things?" Emily asked with a crooked grin, Sharon chuckled. She would never give up.

"Of course."

Sharon waited as Emily gathered her thoughts.

"You brought me up believing in prayer," Sharon looked at her surprised. She wasn't expecting that. "Twelve years ago I began to pray that Dad would never get you back." Her voice went soft.

"Oh Emily." Sharon shook her head at her.

"I was young, I didn't understand but I did know he didn't deserve you. I never hated him, which I think I learned from you even when I wanted to hate him." Emily looked down into the pot. Yes, Sharon couldn't argue Emily had both unfortunately and fortunately learned to be as forgiving as she was. "When you told me you were getting divorced I didn't feel gleeful or happy, I was relieved for you." Sharon walked over to her and took her hand, making her daughter look at her. "Ricky thought it was for Rusty, which would have been a fair reason. A very fair reason. Then he suspected another man after talking to dad. I would have still been fine with that but I was sure you had finally had enough. You were fed up. You aren't a woman to take her vows lightly, when you said till life part us, I know you meant it." Sharon smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek. "Others may see it as pointless after so many years but it was just like my mother to keep her promise. I think you realized that a divorce was an end to Dad's abuse to you."

"Emily." Sharon swallowed a knot in her throat, she had never used the word abuse to explain her relationship with Jack.

Yet it was exactly what she would tell her detectives will she worked in IA. The things she fought against.

"He never deserved you," a tear ran down her daughter's cheek matching her own. Sharon kissed her daughters cheek, pushing back a loose strand of hair that hung down from her bun. "I found a man at the airport who explained my mother to me better than I've ever known her. I don't know what happened or if anything will or has." Sharon took a step back but Emily held her hand. "What I'm trying to say is you are allowed to fall in love, in lust, date, be friends with a man all in the idea of having fun or being serious. We are past the age of needing explanations of what you do with your life and you should be happy just enjoying it. Of being free from a man who doesn't deserve you. You are beautiful Mom, it isn't hard to see. You are smart and I am incredibly proud of being able to say you're my mother and that will never change."

Sharon kissed her daughters forehead.

"Thank you." Sharon whispered wiping her daughter's eyes.

"If Andy and you…" Emily began.

"We aren't dating." Sharon looked away from her daughter wiping her own tears. She returned to the cooking, Emily watched her. "We are not dating even though everyone else knew I was before I did." She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me? How are you dating without knowing your…" Emily moved over to her mother.

"Exactly." Emily smiled at her when she looked so grateful. "It's offensive and I am not stupid or naive." She started chopping aggressively.

"And I doubt anyone would say so." Emily frowned, putting a hand on Sharon's back. "What really happened?" Emily moved to the stove and turned the burner off.

Sharon explained softly the easiest way she possibly could. The way she offered to be his buffer, the friendship they had built, the outings they had gone on, the confusion and mess that had put them in. The dinner at the condo with Nicole, the comments Rusty had made. The uncomfortableness she felt at the Nutcracker, coming to and from. The way she felt she was being watched at all times when Andy was beside her.

"We talked briefly driving back from the Nutcracker, he apologized and explained himself and I understand why he did it, you know I even wish that your Dad would have had the courage to fight as hard for you all but I can't just jump right back in." Sharon was ranting now.

"Mom." Emily chuckled.

"What? You're going to tell me I'm dating too?" Sharon almost stomped her foot in frustration.

"No because you weren't, Rusty explained what it looked like to everyone else. No one said you were dating." Sharon sighed feeling some weight lifted off her shoulders. "He was pointing out the reasons why others could have been confused."

"So what you think it was implied? I was leading him on." Emily smiled at her mother's lack of dating experience or social experience. It was all so innocent and she could see it was really bothering Sharon.

"No Mom, I don't believe that because I believe you were acting as a friend. I believe he was acting as a friend." Emily snatched a strawberry and she looked at Sharon carefully. "Tell me honestly though do you like him? Do you have any interest in him at all?"

There was no teasing just curiosity.

"He never once completely denied it. It's humiliating that he put me on the spot that way. In front of Nicole." She huffed dicing a little harder.

"Who Rusty?" Emily asked confused.

"No, Andy." Sharon huffed louder now, making Emily raise an eyebrow as she watched her mother's features change.

She wasn't only confused and angry, there was pain in her eyes. The same pain she saw in Andy's.

"He hurt you?" Emily asked gently, seeing a vulnerability in her mother's eyes. She didn't need her to answer already knowing the truth. She was sure Andy knew his feeling for her Mother and it seemed her mother had discovered those same feelings but was afraid.

Afraid of exploring them.

"Mom why do you think that is? Anyone else you would have brushed it off."

Sharon took a long breath, because the answer was that she was confused about it herself. Why she felt so conflicted.

The answer she kept coming across frightened her.

"Alright you can help by getting started on that tree. I have no idea why your brothers are taking so long." Emily pursed her lips at Sharon's dismissal.

Emily knew she could continue asking questions, but she had a feeling her mother didn't know the answers either. That pushing her would only hurt her.

"I'm going out for a burger." She said instead.

"A burger," Sharon spinned around. "I'm cooking all your favorites." She frowned looking around the kitchen, everything was half prepared nothing would be ready for hours.

Emily looked at the food and tugged on her shirt.

"I know and I'll be back to help but all I want right now Mom is a very greasy burger and since my trainer isn't here to tell me otherwise I am going to enjoy it. And Rusty was talking about Joey's and I can't stop thinking about it." She kissed Sharon's cheek. "Want one?"

"No but call your brothers maybe they'll want one." Emily grabbed her bag and called from the door.

"While I'm out maybe you should ponder on the way Andy's eyes light up, and he smiled when he talked about you. And maybe the reason you haven't accepted Andy's dinners and you are hurt is because you wish it was more than just friends."

"Em!" Sharon called loudly leaving the kitchen.

"Bye Mom." Emily hurried out of the house at the defensive glare fully aware it was probably the first time it had been asked so direct, even asked at all.

"Eyes light up, smile at the mention of me." Sharon mutters. "Insane."

"Oh mom." Sharon squeaked at being caught, Emily grinned. "Also there's a gold gift under the tree you should open today, instead of waiting in the morning. You know for some privacy."

Sharon squinted at the tree.

"Emily?" The door shut and Sharon put her hands on her hips. She walked to the kitchen and continued chopping than curiosity got the best of her. She picked up the glass of red wine. She slowly walked to the tree, pacing in front of it until she spotted the small box.

She looked around the condo before picking it out from the other gifts.

As she settled on the couch she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. There was no tag but she had a feeling she already knew who it was from. She set the gift on the coffee table and slowly drank from the glass of wine staring at it shimmering, then standing up and returning to the kitchen.

"More than friends?" Sharon whispered and set the knife down, picking it up again. "Dates?" She grumbled annoyed at herself.

She returned to the living room taking the gift and tearing the paper slowly. As she opened the box she let out a small noise of surprise.

Her eyes close.

_"__When did you stop believing in Santa Claus?" Sharon smiled at him as they sat at the bar of the coffee shop, both of them holding a mug of hot cocoa in their hands._

_"__Hmm, when I was ten." Sharon answered amused. He had been playing this game all day, asking question after question. Only becoming sillier and sillier._

_"__Yeah?" Andy asked, Sharon nodded taking a drink. _

_"__My grandmother she had this box, a jewelry box, it was hand carved by my grandfather. It was so detailed, very intricate. I don't know how to explain it." Sharon leaned forward and surprised him when she pulled his jacket aside and pulled the pen out of the pocket inside his jacket. She took a napkin and started drawing, he looked at her with a smile as she bit her bottom lip trying her best to get the designs just right. After five or ten minutes she capped his pen and he took the napkin when she slid it over to him. "Of course it's not quite like that but it was simple nothing extravagant, just made out of love."_

_"__I see it." When he looked up he saw a bright smile on her face, his heart skipped a beat. _

_"__It was squared." She frowned at her picture, he took the pen and helped her with the cube shape. She looked at it carefully her hand on his arm as she leaned into him to look. "Does that help?" He tilted the napkin at an angle so she could get a better look._

_A chill ran through his body when her fingers squeezed his arm softly._

_"__Yes," her voice was dreamy as she stared at the napkin. When she realized she had been holding onto him she pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, my grandmother she promised me I'd get that box and her locket when the time was right. It was a silver locket she always kept inside no one touched it. I'm not even sure what was inside it." Sharon smiled so brightly it made Andy smile too. "The jewelry box, it hummed a melody, I can't remember the song." She tried to hum a tune out of memory and shook her head when she caught him grinning. "And he had put an apple in place of the ballerina, you know where she spins?"_

_"__An apple?" He chuckled._

_"__He would say he truly fell in love with her the day he tasted her apple pie." She hummed stirring her drink a smile on her face. "When she passed things got lost and I never got my jewelry box. So in my letter to Santa I only listed the box." Andy looked down at the napkin. "It wasn't under the tree and when my parents saw I wasn't getting over the disappointment, they had to tell me." She smiled shyly._

_"__You ever find out what happened to it?" He met her eyes._

_"__No." He watched her take a sip again. "Thrown in the trash or sold probably." She went deep in her own thoughts her finger rubbing the rim of the coffee cup. _

_"__It meant a lot to you?" Andy asked thoughtfully._

_"__She took care of me, my Mother fell ill when she had my sister and I stayed with her for a few months than everyone moved in and stayed for over two years. I loved her like a mother. I would stay with her on summer breaks. I think I was just so moved by how much my grandfather loved her and that box resembled that." Andy took a sip of his own cocoa._

_"__I found Dad kissing Mom." Sharon frowned looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "She was wearing the Santa suit he wasn't, I panicked." Sharon laughed, his eyes brightened as he watched her face lite up. "Dad kissing Santa." A snort escaped her. He brushed her chin with his thumb, holding up a bit of cream on his thumb. Their eyes met and she ducked her head blushing. _

_"__So how old were you?" She whispered._

_"__Nine I think." He smiled, she hummed._

_"__Little Andy Flynn, writing letters to Santa I can't see it." He grinned at her playfulness._

_"__Oh and I can definitely see little Sharon O'Dwyer writing her letters." Andy smiled at her as her cheeks went pink, she took the pen from the table and put it back into his pocket gently rubbing his chest as they looked at each other neither of them looking away. _

She opened her eyes and pulled out the wooden box and smiled.

"Andy." The whisper escaped her lips in disbelief, she ran her fingers over the wooden carvings. It wasn't her grandmother's but it was definitely close to what she remembered. The carvings almost identical, they were perfect. She brought the box to her nose and smelled the fresh wood as her eyes closed.

Andy had carved it for her.

She ran her fingers over it once more before she opened the box giggling at the miniature nutcracker spinning in the ballerina space, where an apple once stood in her grandmother's.

A nutcracker.

The song.

It is spinning to a song she can close her eyes and remember hearing from her grandmother's jewelry box.

_How? _She shook her head.

A hand came up to her chest when all the emotions started catching up. It almost felt painful, all the joy, surprise and confusion.

She wiped her eyes before she reached in for chain and pulled out a silver locket.

It was as if rewinding time and hitting play and it was all flashing in front of her.

The wedding. The way he hesitantly asked her to dinner a week later. The coats he draped around her shoulders when she was cold without having to ask her, his hand always tentative but warm on her back, the smell of his cologne so fresh in her memory, the way he laughed and listened, the way she missed his company, missed his friendship.

"Oh," A weak sound escaped her.

The times she nursed her drink during dinner just to prolong the night. The first time he pulled her into a hug and she had no desire of letting go, the way he was always there when she looked around the room and it instantly made her feel better.

She was in love with Andy Flynn.

"Hey Mom?" Sharon looked up and ducked as she wiped her tears. Ricky looked at Rusty both of them worried as the music stopped playing a small thumping noise at the closing of the jewelry box. "The kids are the ones that should be sneaking around, opening gifts early." Ricky tried to joke and it gained him a smile as she gathered the paper from the unwrapped gift.

"I just need a minute." They watched her get up.

"Sharon?" She stopped and gave Rusty a reassuring look handing him the trash. He could see something was on her mind, she had been crying. She walked down the hall to her bedroom and the door shut softly behind her.

Both boys looked at the gold wrapping paper in Rusty's hands. Golden paper to a Christmas gift expressing more than they'd ever understand.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you again!<em>


	3. When Christmas Comes to Town

_Wow! I cannot thank you all enough for all the overwhelming response to this story. A one-shot that you've all inspired a third part too. You are all wonderful, thank you, thank you!_

_ I hope this addition doesn't disappoint. _

_A little gift for all your requests, reviews, follows and favorites and (as **ProfTweety** pointed out (thank you)) a gift for those who celebrate _Three Kings Day/Dia de los Reyes.

Thank you!

* * *

><p>Emily thanked the cashier as she was handed the paper bag, indulging in her mother's cooking and a little extra was always a tradition when coming home. She would have several weeks before her first rehearsal to get back into condition. She peaked into her bag as she took a handful of condiments then looked up and spotted the older man in a booth. She smiled but it faded quickly when she examined him for a moment. His shirt was wrinkled, hair disheveled, he looked exhausted and uncomfortable.<p>

She turned to the door but instead decided to walk over to him.

"Seems like we had the same idea." Andy looked up surprised. "Hi." She held up her hand and smiled uncertainly.

"Hey." He ran his hand through his hair conscious that he must look as dreadful as he felt, he never counted on meeting anyone he knew.

Emily looked at the table her mind picturing the kitchen filled of food back home. There was Andy with a half-eaten salad, a drink and a carryout bag set beside him.

He looked down at his food and he could only imagine how pathetic he looked. Alone at a burger stop on Christmas Eve with a couple of salads to hold him over till after Christmas.

"The salads from here are delicious." He felt slightly defensive triggered by his own thoughts of his empty fridge, a stack of laundry and mail awaiting him. Worst of all a bare Christmas tree in the corner of his home.

A Christmas tree he had bought in hopes that his grandchildren could spend the day with him. He had anticipated to have a different Christmas this year but they were only becoming worse and worse.

Emily pushed up on her toes when she noticed a flicker of sadness flash through his eyes.

"No Christmas dinner with your son?" Emily asked sympathetically.

"He's staying home, was too busy to travel." Andy answered looking out the window quickly and back at her with a smile. It did not convince her, she had seen it often on her mother, she had learned how to use it herself, it was forced "It's good, I get some peace and quiet." He shrugged casually.

Her purse hit her leg as she took a small breath. If his daughter had left and his son was out of town then he was alone for Christmas. She slipped into the booth in front of him, he looked at her surprised. She didn't look at him till she had taken a bite of her burger.

"You don't mind do you?" Emily inquired, she had intended to go home but in the moment she found in much more necessary to join the man for dinner. "I can be quiet." She shrugged a shoulder. He smiled.

"You don't have to." She pushed her bag of fries in the middle and took one.

"Good because I don't know how to keep my mouth shut." His lips curved up.

"I meant." He gestured at her and couldn't finish his sentence meeting her eyes looking for an explanation to give her but he could see she wasn't waiting for one either. "I would of thought Sharon had a feast going?" Emily hummed, nodding as she finished her bite.

He smiled at her enthusiasm for the burger. It reminded him of another one of Sharon's children.

"She does but I really wanted a burger. My trainer he won't let me come close to one of these, so I'm enjoying while I can." She beamed before taking another bite, her eyes on him.

"Emily you really don't have to." She must have had much more interesting things to do than have dinner with him. His thoughts were drawn away by a young woman and man walking by. Emily watched as the woman turned and murmured something into her partner's ear and he looked at Andy. Emily frowned and looked at Andy looking at the table or nothing in particular.

Through the way his back slouched, she could see it had been a long, tiring day and the encounter had only made it more difficult.

"Andy." He looked up at her. "You are the one keeping me from dicing onions, plus it's not often I get to eat a burger in good company." He smiled, thankful for the way she spoke so honest. "Have a fry." She held up one of hers as she took a bite. He reached and took one, yes enjoying conversation and food with good company should be the positive in his day. He released a long breath. "Is it strange that you don't have another case?" She pondered.

"It depends if Chief Pope is holding back because of overtime. Then no, otherwise it's very surprising." She looked at the couple that had walked by them sitting in the distance as they giggled. Andy caught her curiosity, it was the same glimmer that crossed her mother's features. "I dated her." She looked at him surprised at his bluntness. Emily looked at the woman, she wasn't much older than her.

"What happened?" Andy looked up and saw her grinning. They both laughed, a comfortable joke almost as if between friends. "So she assumed I was on a date with you?" Andy frowned, he hadn't even considered that but that could have been a possible thought that crossed the other woman's thoughts. Imaging he was the same old Casanova. "I'm kidding Andy." She said seriously when he began to look uncomfortable.

"That part of me is…" He shook his head. Emily watched him carefully, his eyes heavy with regret. "Let's just say I haven't dated in a while." Her eyes softened at his confession.

She had never met a man quite as interesting.

"Why didn't you ever remarry?" After all he was handsome, kind, successful and funny. She instantly regretted asking the question. "Sorry you don't have to share." She shook her head, her mother always did tell her she was too forward. "Told you I can't keep my mouth shut." She continued eating and he focused on his food before looking at her.

"I was a drunk, an alcoholic when I was smart enough to admit it." Emily sat up straighter and looked at him with interest holding the collar of her shirt. "I joined AA and went to rehab. You must know a little about that." She shook her head with a weak smile, "well they always recommend you not to date for at least a year while recovering, only one of the many recommendations." He noticed a guilty expression on her face but the necessity for him to continue. "I felt I wasn't ready still even then. I started dating about three years later but didn't want commitment. It sounds insensitive." He frowned and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm not judging Andy." She smiled at him. "We all date, plus I need to hear this side. Not just the promises you know?"

Yes, he understood. The promises every addict makes to his loved ones, failing to keep them over and over.

"I dated, none of them were right so I gave up. I'm too old now, I'm sure anyone worth it would run to the hills." He chuckled dryly and took another fry. She set her drink down and focused on how heavy his eyes were. Underneath the kind, funny man resided sadness and loneliness. "Plus whoever takes me is stuck with Provenza too and that's too much for anyone to handle." Emily grinned than chuckled.

"Where is he today?"

"With his new lady, girlfriend. I'm not sure who she is." Emily's smile widened at the note of jealousy.

"Does that mean his friend is stuck with you?" Andy was caught off guard and laughed loudly, making her laugh too.

"Hey I'm the smooth, charming one." She snorted. "they are lucky to have me," he chuckles tipping over his drink with a wave his arm making her burst into laughter again. Andy scrambles trying to clean up the mess. "Oh did I spill on you."

"No," she chuckled wiping the table top. "Don't worry." She waved her hand, sighing at the feeling of feeling satisfied. "Smooth?" She smiled once everything was in order.

"Yeah, never been smooth." He admitted, she nodded as she took a drink.

She almost told him he had charmed her Mom into falling in love with him but she only smiled to herself. He wasn't perfect, definitely had his quirks. Yet, she could see how her Mom and Andy could complement each other.

They spent a few more minutes conversing. He walked Emily to her car and wished her a Merry Christmas. He apologized when his phone began to ring, she waived her hand and tossed her bag inside the car.

"It's your Mom." Emily chuckled when she saw a smile appear on his face. "A case probably." He tried to minimize his excitement.

"I don't think so," Emily giggled, Andy looked at her questioningly. It would be just like her mother to call him to talk about something so personal to keep from making it too personal. "Answer your call, thank you for the chat." Andy hugged her before she climbed into her car.

"Sharon?" He answered.

"Andy, I'm sorry to bother you on your time off. Are you busy?" He looked at the car pulling out. "I can call later." Her voice was soft, he recognized it immediately as hesitance.

"No, I'm not busy." There was a long moment of silence where she took a long breath.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding your calls and invitations." Andy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck when her voice was filled of guilt.

"I should have stopped." He whispered.

He had the day Emily showed up. He knew she had his number and when or if ever she was ready she would call. Working together had been back to normal, his proximity didn't make her jump or nervous anymore, they were back to working one on one.

"No," She sat on her bed and looked at her feet. She was glad he didn't, every message she read or heard made a smile graze her face.

_Can we meet up for dinner?_

_Good night Sharon._

_Good work on the case today._

_I had that lasagna you recommended. It was delicious._

_That new movie you want to watch comes out today._

She was stubborn and afraid of everything she was feeling. She needed time.

"I really called to say thank you." He stopped walking and looked at the empty space where Emily's car was parked.

"Thank you?" He questioned.

"For the gift." Her voice shook and he suddenly had the urge to be beside her. "It is beautiful and thoughtful." Emily had known what the call was about, he opened his car door. "Andy?" He could hear a worry in Sharon's voice.

"Just one second." He said hesitantly needing a minute to catch up to what the conversation was.

Sharon let her head rest back on the headboard holding her phone tightly. She knew her sons were waiting for her but even if her crying had subsided, she couldn't stop the pressure on her chest.

Everything she was trying to push away, to ignore and hide it was all on the surface now. She was scared and nervous to explore but then she thought of Andy and it didn't feel so terrifying. She took a shaky breath unison with Andy's as he sits in the front seat.

"Sharon." She nodded. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry." She heard him sigh at the sound of her voice.

It was the one sound that soothed him and calmed him. Sharon had realized it soon after several conversations on the telephone especially after a hard case. They would talk until they were both smiling.

"I thought you had regretted calling me." He tried to chuckle but it had ended immediately when there was no response he scolded himself. "Emily promised you wouldn't see it till tomorrow morning."

"Hmm, she usually does keep her promises." Andy smiled at hearing that soft humming sound he missed. Sharon ran her fingers over the carvings of the box, her eyes tearing up again.

Andy whispered. "I am sorry that I hurt you."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"I felt used." He rubbed his forehead at her admission. "I felt like we had a good friendship and then it seemed like it…" She looked at the box because now she knew she had been wrong.

"Like being your friend was all an act to keep you close so my family could continue believing we were dating." He knew that's what it was and why he had desperately try to reach. He wanted her to show her how it was so completely opposite. That the time they spent together made him a better person. Spending time with her had made him fall in love with her.

"Yes." She said gently.

"I always looked forward to our outings, I never assumed we were dating. I respected you and your marriage." He could hear her thinking. "Even when my feelings started changing, when Nicole came into see you." He sighed because there was so much he wanted to say but not like this, he wanted to see her.

Be face to face.

She admitted so much more with her facial expressions and gestures. With one look.

He wanted her to know he had lacked the courage of asking her out on a proper date for the fear of losing what they already had.

"I acted like an ass." He concluded. "I should have been honest. Sharon, I don't know how but I will make it up to you, I don't want to lose your friendship."

"I've forgiven you."

She admitted it because she had, the day she saw the pain in his expression after the Nutcracker and she had left him standing in the garage. It took everything she had not to go back. Rusty's words in her condo to Nicole, the way everything had been confessed it had clouded everything else she knew about Andy. That Andy cared for her as a friend and if she was being honest more than a friend, she had known it for a while but didn't want to see it.

She opened the music box and his ears perked at the sound. She knew if she spoke her voice would shake. "Is it the right song?"

He had hummed it to one of those piano guys at the mall, finally getting the name of it.

"It's exactly it." He could tell she was crying and he hated himself for it. "The carvings." Her breath shook.

He needed her to see it for more than an apology because it wasn't that. It was everything she had described it to be. He wanted to tell her all that but it still felt insufficient. He had saved the napkin from months ago, it was still in his wallet a reminder of the things that were important to her and everything he wanted.

"Sharon?" He was starting to worry, she wasn't ever silent for this long and their phone calls were so opposing to this one.

They flirted.

Laughed and were playful.

"I'm here." She closed the box ending the music. This is why she had called him instead of asking him to meet her, she needed to talk to him without seeing him or feeling him next to her. "I told you my grandfather," she cleared her throat, "he had made it for my grandmother for—"

"I know, I remember." He knew what she was getting at and it was exactly what he hoped she'd see. That he felt more than just friendship for her. He hated having this conversation over the telephone. "He was a smart man." He decide to say instead, she smiled.

"The nutcracker?" The small carving spun in place as she opened the box again.

"Sharon, I need to see you." Her heart stopped for a moment at the want in his voice. There was a small noise but she didn't say anything else. "Yes it was the first time." He couldn't stop, whatever happened, he had to tell her. "You wore that red dress and made my family fall in love with you all over again, by the end of the night I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

She held her breath through her confession.

"That was over a year ago." She breathed out.

"I wasn't sure myself till, well not until..." He struggled.

"Until?" She sat up, her heart beating quickly.

"You divorced Jack." He pictured a life with her and all the teasing Provenza had done started becoming a perfect picture. It weighed heavy in his mind because he wanted it and had to deny it. He was respectful of her and still dreaming of being with her. Their outings had been the things he looked forward to.

She closed the box and her eyes. "Andy these thoughts, these feelings—"

"They are real it is not a game, I know you felt used and hurt after the whole incident with Nicole. I will apologize over and over and do everything I can to make it up to you—" He clenched the steering wheel in desperation.

"Andy, I forgive you. I did a long time ago." Her words are clear and strong.

"Sharon?" His voice is emotional and for the first time she hoped she had done this in person to be able to see his face and hold his hand.

To have a full conclusion to this conversation.

"I should have been clearer sooner because I don't doubt you. I'm talking about my thoughts and my feelings..." He frowns because he was expecting this, the 'we can only be friends conversation.' The words that scared and terrified him. Nonetheless, he could be that. Be her friend, continue with their non-dates as long as he had her in his life. "They're recent." He feels confused and leaned forward taking a long breath.

"I don't know if I understand."

Sharon held tight of the box that seemed to be giving her so much courage.

"Well, I think I've felt the same way you have. I just hadn't realized it till now." Till she allowed herself to see beyond the friendship then saw his gift and everything made sense. Why she was so frustrated and on edge. It was because of him.

He was stunned, his mouth agape. He knew he hadn't hear incorrectly because there was one thing Sharon never did and it was mumble.

"Oh," her voice trembled at his silence. She shook her head when she started remembering again. Remembering all their afternoons together and their phone calls, the time they spent in parked cars laughing and talking. "I need time, to understand all of this." She opened the box again and took the locket in her hand. "Can you just give me time?"

He was having a difficult time catching up. His heart beating extremely fast. It was the words he dreamed to hear but never thought he would.

"Andy?" Her voice was anxious as she broke the silence.

"Sharon, I will be by your side at work as your Lieutenant but before that and anything else I am your friend." She wiped her tear nodding her head. And she had a feeling even if he couldn't see her he knew she was.

That was all she needed to hear.

Time. Time he could give her. Space. Space was complicated and lonely but he would give her that too.

"If you have a chance, well I mean." She took a long breath trying to calm herself. "I know you probably have plans but if you get a chance you're welcomed here too for dinner."

"Christmas with you?" His voice was soft, she smiled at the tone of excitement.

"Merry Christmas Andy," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas Sharon," he called after he heard the dial tone.

He sat there watching as the woman he dated years ago left the restaurant laughing with the young man. She looked happy.

He smiled looking down at his phone.

He just hoped she was half as blissful as he was hopeful in that moment.


End file.
